Full of ideas
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: McGee is sitting at his desk at home, trying to write the first chapter of his new Thom E Gemicity book called “LiveFire”. He is having difficulties. Thank heavens for Goths who love you. OneShot


_Disclaimer: Characters in the story that are on the TV show aren't mine. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine. Okay now that's out the way. The title __**LiveFire**__ is my own idea not connected in anyway to the TV show save for the fact that it could be McGee's next book title._

_A/N: This idea came to me after I read a story about Thom E Gemcity having fan fiction. This is not a takeoff or anything but it is going to have Tiva, McAbby and maybe even a bit of Jibbs in it. McGee is sitting at his desk at home, trying to write the first chapter of his new Thom E Gemicity book called "__**LiveFire**__". He is having difficulties. Thank heavens for Goths who love you. A big thanks to Sweet little Loz for the use of her betaing skills on this story, much appreciated thanks Loz. Please read and review._

Rain pattered down the windows of Timothy McGee's apartment. It was cool but not cold, which was nice considering the fact that he was dressed in an old MIT t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Tim had been having trouble sleeping. Story ideas raced around his head and he was getting nowhere not writing any of these ideas down.

He sucked on the end of his unlit pipe as he sat and thought of a title for his new book. He glanced at the outline he'd had written for the chapters. Finally he put the pipe down.

Then slid the sheet of whitepaper into the typewriter. His fingers banging away at the keys, he looked at his handy work a mere eight letters.

"LiveFire"

McGee nodded to himself, it was catchy and had a little something in it. Now to begin writing, Tim rose from his seat and placed a record on the old player that sat on his desk. The volume was kept low as not to disturb his neighbours; he sat down at the desk once again. Tilting his head to one side he thought carefully for a few moments on the opening line. 

_Last night LJ Tibbs had had his world rocked by his boss Penny Pepard…_

McGee screwed up his face in frustration. That was a way too obvious direction. McGee screwed his face up in frustration, he thought about another angle. Then ripped the sheet of paper from the typewriter.

The whirr of the shredder was heard and the bits of paper tumbled into the bin beneath. Tim placed a new sheet of paper into the typewriter, took a deep breath and hammered away at the typewriter again.

_Birdie Hollard left his house and climbed into his Bugatti soft-top. His car was quite unique, it was an old nineteen thirty's car that he had restored. He wondered what the day would hold, what his Polynesian assistant Pimi J'Almer would get up to today with Michela Kee and how he would hide it…  
_  
McGee sighed it sounded like a good start, but it wouldn't help with telling the whole story after all. The main plot was concerned with Tibbs'team member McGregor and Amy Sutton, and Amy's sudden disappearance.

No he'd have to think of something different. Removing the sheet of paper, the shredder did its work as it destroyed what he had just written. Replacing the paper Tim McGee sat back to think of a better way of introducing the story. An idea hit him and he finally lent forward and began to type.

_Tomy walked casually into the office, he threw his gear behind his desk and turned to look at Lisa. Tomy grinned at the beautiful Israeli. He generally hid his feeling well but today they couldn't be hidden… _

McGee smiled to himself, his insight into characters was uncanny. He knew what Tony really thought of Ziva. He knew what Ziva really felt for Tony. The many times he had seen the way those two flirted he could tell they had deep feelings for one another.

McGee shook his head, clearing his mind and reread his opening sentences. It was good but it lacked something, he knew these angles of subplot would have to be worked into the story but they held only part of the tale. Pulling the sheet of paper from the typewriter to once again shred what he had written.

Sighing as he pulled a new sheet out and slid it into the typewriter. He lent back and pondered whether or not to start with himself as a character. He placed the end of the pipe in his mouth and closed his eyes. 

"Tim!" He jerked voluntary as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Timmy." Abby Scuito said as McGee relaxed.

"Remind me not to close my eyes when you're here with me," Tim glanced up at her giving her a soft smile.

Abby wore a shirt that was unbuttoned from her upper stomach down she wore a pair of black sesame street briefs. She looked damn attractive to him, but what did he expect from Abby she'd been alluring from the beginning. The shirt McGee could tell was a sudden thing, giving him the distinct impression she thought even though they were now together she liked a little modestly at least.

"How are you going?" Abby whispered into his ear softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cause I thought the writing was being shelved for a few days. Or am I talking to a different Tim McGee?"

"Sorry," McGee shrugged nervously as Abby kissed his neck.

"That's okay, but as punishment you have to comeback to bed in two minutes or no more fun for the next week." McGee eyed her for a moment; Abby's straight face lasted only a few seconds before she grinned at him. 

To which he grinned back at her, "If that was a threat I don't think either of us could go through with it." His hand sliding around her waist, as Abby walked round to the front of the chair.

"We'll see," Abby kissed him, Tim kissed her back. "You have two minutes Mr Gemcity." McGee cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

Abby sighed with pleasure and that wasn't even the best part, "Okay Timmy, five minutes but then I'm enforcing the threat!"

Abby pulled away from him and walked seductively into the bedroom. Tim watched her go, a huge smile on his face. He turned to the typewriter, and began to type away, finally he had his start.

_Toby McGregor hadn't thought much about women when he joined LJ Tibbs'team. Now the love of his life Amy Sutton was missing and that had him worried. He had rejected Amy's advances and she his, but now he knew that she was more important to him than anything else… _

McGee nodded his head with satisfaction. He loved her plain and simple, something of course the likes of Gibbs wouldn't appreciate and even if he did. Gibbs would definitely not admit the fact in front of anyone…

Well maybe Director Shepard but McGee still had to figure out their relationship. Rising from the desk he placed his pipe down and turned off the record player. He walked to the door of the bedroom, to where he found Abby sleeping soundly on the bed. 

Tim McGee smiled to himself, as he perceived the one woman in his life he would never want to change. "I love you Abs," McGee whispered to her if not to himself.

_A/N: Okay so this is my first real McAbby fic, I know it's a one-shot I'm not sure I could write much more but thanks for reading. Please review I would love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy, Kandon_


End file.
